


Dragon Pheromones

by Ancalima



Series: For his need [6]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Collar, Dragon Pheromones, M/M, This one is pure pwp, afrodisac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancalima/pseuds/Ancalima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How was Sera suppose to know, it was suppose to be a harmless prank. Now Loki and Bull deal with the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Pheromones

“And you're sure these are safe?” Loki asked warily, glancing at the innocent little bottles on Frederic work bench.

“Oh yes Inquisitor. As long as the dragon pheromone is kept in the bottle we shouldn't lure anything to Skyhold.” The scholar assured, assuming that this was the worry the other had. Loki plastered on a small smile and nodded, stealthily stepping back from both the table and the man. “Well, that's good to know. Do send in a request to the war table if you need more materials or to the quartermaster.” He made his escape before Frederic could continue to hold him, getting away from the frankly dangerous liquid.

The Orleasian scholar blinked in confusion at the Inquisitors back before shrugging and turning back to his table. “Hmm, I could have sworn I had six bottles, not five.” He frowned behind his red mask before shrugging. Oh well.

Loki shook his head as he walked up the steps to the great hall, sighing quietly to himself. 'Well, its not like anyone know how Qunaries or Tal-Vashots react to dragons. I mean, sure, Iron Bull's been pretty open about it but still, that's him.' He pondered to himself as he stepped into the warmth of the hall.

“Ah, Inquisitor, just the man I wanted to see.” He looked up and smiled as he saw Leliana come from the side door where Solas had painted murals.

However before the redhead reached him, a giggle alerted Loki to Sera and then something was poured on him, the white haired man standing there in bewilderment as his clothes were soaked.

The mage stood there in confusion, water dripping of him. Or so he assumed until the scent hit his nose.

Deep and musky, robbing him of all his sense and sending him sprawling to his knees, reaching a point in his mind that only Bull usually sent him to. He whimpered a bit as he clenched his hands into his soaked shirt, green eyes wide.

Heat flickered up his spine even as he panted for air.

Somewhere far away he could hear yelling. Something about pranks, dragons and not knowing?

He whimpered even more as someone grabbed him by his arms and dragged him to his feet, managing to tilt his head up to look at a blond male and a redheaded lady, his foggy mind supplying Cullen and Leliana.

His advisors and-oh! Another shudder wracked his whole body as the two humans dragged him towards his room. Past stunned nobles and worried servants he was pulled until he was in the hall. “Go, up to your bed. We'll get Iron Bull.” Leliana urged even as she sent a scout to fetch the warrior and Loki managed a nod as he stumbled up the steps, his whole body just a pulsing spot of sensitivity and dragon pheromones, the scent driving up Loki's nose and driving him perhaps a bit insane as he was unable to escape it.

He struggled to get out of the suddenly constricting clothes, unable to help himself as he tore fabric in his haste to get away from it, throwing ruined rust colored tunic to the corner only for a cotton black pants to follow moments later. Smallclothes were ripped of without sermon seconds later.

The scent was however soaking into his skin and Loki was helpless to escape even as he grasped himself and pulled on his already rigid cock, the blood having gone all south in him.

Loki was no stranger to the effect but he had never been fucking doused with dragon pheromones before and it was making his libido go wild as he stroked hard and fast, needing to pop of, needing to be held down and rammed, needing his Bull.

But the Iron Bull wasn't there even as the white haired male's mind was sent spinning.

Loki dropped on the bed on his back, whimpering as he continued stroking himself with one hand. He sucked on his fingers on the other and reached down, forcing one inside of himself quickly, reaching fo-oh! His finger pushed hard on his prostate he and he jerked, mewling shamelessly.

“Bos-rrrrng.” Loki managed to tilt his head up a the deep growl, his pupils blown so wide you could barely see the green in his eyes. Iron Bull was standing by the stairs, one hand resting on the stone railing as his good eye was trained on his lover, nostrils wide as he took in the scent that practically coated the room.

By the time Iron Bull had reached the hall, they had been scrubbing the floor with strong soaps and the doors were open most of the times anyhow, the scent just flying out. It hadn't had more effect then walking through dragon territory had.

But Loki's balcony doors were closed, the windows were closed and all the smells were trapped. The dragon pheromones and Loki's arousal was trapped in the room that usually seemed so large. “Bulllll.” Loki whined, unable to stop himself as he continued stroking and the other male dug his nails into the stone, the whine broke him though and suddenly he was there, dragging Loki's hands off himself, pinning them to the fabric beneath him as he pushed his face into Loki's tanned neck, huffing and breathing in the others smell.

“Fuck. Sera didn't even dilute it did she?” He hissed, the smell overpowering this close, shredding at Iron Bull's ben-hassrath training. “No she just soaked you with FUCK-ME-HARD scent huh?” Loki just answered with a loud mewl, legs up around Iron Bull's still clothed hips. “B-Bull!” Tanned hips bucked, desperate to find some sort of friction for his leaking cock.

“Quiet.” Bull gave the tanned neck a punishing nip with his teeth, his frayed control being clawed at even more with those noises. “Be quiet or I will gag you Kadan.” Iron Bull needed to keep that control, he couldn't hurt Loki regardless of how desperate this had made the other and to be honest, how much it was taking out of Iron Bull.

The mage just whimpered in response, his head lulling back to expose more of his neck, desperate for any kind of touch the other could provide, desperate for his own release. “Bull! Kadan! Pl-”

Iron Bull muscles strained as he snarled into the others neck before dragging them both up, Loki firmly held in his lap as he reached for the covers and ripped a long strip of it, Loki's freed hands going for the others clothes while the warrior was distracted. He managed to open up Bull's pants and pull the massive length out, both hands stroking at him quickly.

'Oh mercy, I don't want to hurt you Loki, I'm going to end up eating you alive at this pace.' Bull managed to think even as he tied a good knot in the ripped fabric and then pushed it into the white haired man's open mouth, firmly tying it behind his head before shoving the other back down on the creaking bed to a loud whine from the gagged mage.

Bull ignored it and just buried his face back in his lovers neck, nipping and sucking at it from the jawline down the tendons to the tanned shoulder, leaving bright mark that was sure to become hickies that not even the best of Loki's clothes could cover up. The pristine clothes would not go that far. Perhaps the other had scarves.

Loki tried to buck and use strength to get more but Bull was superior in that department and just gave a warning snarl into the others ear even as he reached for the oil on the nightstand. He ripped out the cork with his teeth and spat it out, the cork hitting one of the fancy window panels with a sharp pop that both ignored as Bull coated his hand liberally with the oil, his fingers quickly finding the slightly loosened entrance and pushing in a slicked finger, reveling in the moan the other let out.

“Look at you, just doused in that shit, moaning, straining, flushed, gagged and still begging.” He grunted throatily, wanting nothing more then to bury himself deep into the other as his finger twisted and soon made space for another.

Loki cried out into the gag, arching his body, legs spread as wide as they could go. He undulated his body to try and tempt the other close, eyes looking down to where Bull's fingers were buried inside him before focusing on the others prick, seeing the warrior leaking precum.

He whined loudly and jerked against Bull's hand keeping him down, blunt nails digging into grey flesh even as it forced the thick fingers deeper into him. “Bogg!” He cried into the gag.

“Still screaming my name eh? Gonna take that from you Kadan.” Bull hissed, forcing in a third, recognizing Loki entering subspace with the dragon pheromones so thick in the air as he made sure to stretch the other. “Going to take everything you're offering.” He hissed savagely into the others tanned ear.

He pulled his fingers out and reached under the bed, using his body to keep the other pinned as Loki writhed under him, desperately rubbing against now that he was provided friction.

Bull dragged out a bag from under the bed. He had been intending to introduce this item slowly and ask for permission first but at this rate he needed something to ground them both or at least get some semblance of control.

Out of it he pulled a green color collar, which would normally match Loki's poisonous green eyes, the dark leather strong as Bull roughly pulled the others head up to slip it under his tanned neck. At the front a it had a metal ring which a leash could be attached to and at the back were buckles which Bull quickly closed despite his oily fingers.

Loki groaned at the light restriction against his neck, shuddering as Iron Bull hooked his fingers under the collar and pulled his head a bit up, kissing the mage's gagged mouth while he quite firmly pulled Loki's left leg up around his waist, Loki feeling the rasp of Bull's pants and belt as he did.

He focused on Bull's eye, letting the other see just how shot his pupil was as he let out a throaty plea that was fully swallowed by both the gag and Bull.

Iron Bull snarled in response, trembling with his own need as he let go of the control he had been keeping, burying himself into his man, the blunt massive head spearing Loki open. Had Loki been a elf or even human it wouldn't have gone as good but all the mage could do was throw his head back as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, screaming into the make shift gag, the massive head pummeling his sweet spot as Bull did not let up on his punishing pace.

It didn't take more then a few thrusts before Loki's first orgasm popped of, both of them to far gone to care or notice even as Bull let go of the others hands to grip Loki's hips, blunt fingers digging into the dark skin, sure to leave behind bruises.

He roared in satisfaction, the sound sure to reach everyone in the castle even as the first heat filled Loki before Bull moved a few fingers under the collar and used the grip on the mage's hips to pull them both up, Loki firmly sitting in Bull's lap and skewered on the others twitching prick as he looked at his lover and whined, pushing against the fingers into his throat as his hands grasped the others shoulder tightly, tanned fingers digging into leather and skin.

“Look at you.” Iron Bull said roughly. “Look at how well you're taking me. Look at how you're trying to fucking CHOKE yourself on my fingers.” The revered Inquisitor shook hard and drooled around the gag, the tone of Bull's voice echoing through his whole body as he clenched on the others still hard shaft.

Bull moved his hand back to Loki's hips, holding tightly and using the grip to move him. But the orgasm had helped, he was more in control now, more there despite the smell because Loki's sweat had washed away a lot of the pheromones of him.

It was still there though.

He was moving the other a lot slower on his hard cock, dragging out the cum already there, making a huge mess. “You're just so damn tight around me, twitching and spasming. You look amazing, so fucking wanton and I bet you'd just beg for more if I took away the gag.” A whine through the gag was the only answer and Loki tried to desperately use his grip on Iron Bull's shoulders to pull himself up so he could drop down, growing more sensitive and desperate by the second at Bull's to slow pace.

Iron Bull growled. “Behave or I will tie you!” He hissed. Loki just grunted at him and tried to pulls his hips out of the others punishing grip.

Loki gave a encouraging moan at that, he felt like he was gone so high he'd never fall, shaking and struggling on Bull's lap, muscles tense.

The warrior growled and reached into the bag again, freeing his lover to move with wild abandon on his cock. He pulled out a leash which he hooked onto the ring in the front, pulling it to the back while the white haired male moved. Once done he captured Loki's hands and brought them behind him, using the leash to tie those tanned hands together.

Only then did Loki's move slow, the other focusing on using his thigh muscles to move.

It wasn't enough though. Not anymore, the slow drag of the other inside him was not enough.

It gave Bull the control again as he started a harsh rhythm, fucking his lover harsh and deep, while peppering all of Loki's skin that he could reach with kisses. The demanding mouth and harsh rhythm sent Loki over the edge with a squeal, heat coating between Bull's and Loki's stomach.

He whimpered out encouragements through the gag as Bull continued moving, smearing the heat between them as the tal-vashoth reached another orgasm within Loki once again.

It wasn't enough though, not for either and Bull pushed the other of his lap, letting Loki bury his face in the sheets as he shifted and pulled the others his up, letting Loki pull his knees to settle on. “Use your hands, spread your arse cheeks Kadan.” Bull growled huskily, licking his lips as he watched the other do so, tanned fingers spreading the muscles slowly to expose the reddening hole.

Loki shuddered heavily as he felt cum leak, rolling in thick streams over his taint and to his balls.

“Look at you. Filthy lover, all marked and full of me.” The warrior groaned, reaching down to rub himself, ensuring he was still rock hard.

Loki whined into the gag in agreement. “You look better then any whore I'd ever seen. Pretty mage whore.” A full body shudder escaped Loki at that, the filthy words sending pleasure heated through his tied body.

Bull finally put the large length at the over-sensitive and loosened hole, snarling savagely as he pushed in as hard and deep as he could.

It drew the loudest squeal Bull had ever heard from the other and he leaned down, pulling out to the head as he covered Loki's tanned back with his own massive bulk, resting his weight on one arm while holding onto the others hip, giving a rough chuckle at the whine of loss that came from under him.

He snapped his hips forward, angling towards that spot that would get the best reaction, basking in the keening cry of pleasure that escaped his lover as he did. Loki tried to thrust his hips back, trying to get more, to escape the grip on his hip that Bull had so firmly.

But it was impossible and all the other could do, tied and collared as he was with his face buried in the sheets, was to moan, whine and writhe with pleasure, accepting everything Bull was giving him. The warrior growled into the others ear while teasing it, a hand coming to the blindfold and untying it, throwing the soaked cloth to the floor. “Moan for me.” He kissed the others ear, tormenting the appendage.

Loki moaned, loud now that he was free of the makeshift gag, tilting his head up to breath more and let his noises be clear. He babbled out, begging the other for more, for deeper from the bigger man.

His last orgasm came as a slow dribble compared to the other, Loki's muscles once again spasming around his massive lover. Over-sensitive muscles protested as Iron Bull continued and Loki gave a desperately tired whine, a sound that would normally cause the other to pause and check. But Loki was not the only one effected by the dragon scent.

Loki floated, his consciousness dragged back a little with every thrust only to be sent sprawling when his prostate was hit once again. And then he felt Iron Bull's thrusts grow erratic and then still as he let go once again deep inside of his younger lover.

The mage gave a dazed whimper and Bull gave a lower rumble in response, giving a sweat slicked shoulder a small kiss. “Kadan?” He rumbled into his ears. “You still with me?”

“U...uhu.” Loki managed to rasp out, shaking as he felt Bull pull out of him slowly only for the warrior to untie his bound arms and straighten the mage out, both collapsing on the filthy bed, Iron Bull ontop of his slightly smaller lover.

Loki had no complaints about that even as he closed his eyes, feeling lips soothingly kiss at his shoulder while rough fingertips rubbed at his sore wrists.

Loki fell asleep like that, covered in cum and sweat with Iron Bull ontop of him, fingers rubbing at his sore and tired muscles.

He woke to grey light coming in from the opened up balcony doors and himself being moved slowly until he was sitting with his back against a muscled chest, his thighs and ass feeling surprisingly clean considering the activities he had been involved in. Loki must have been asleep for quite a few hours actually, judging by the light.

He groaned as he felt two fingers tryingly testing how stretched he was and tilted his head to look at Iron Bull, eyes lidded from sleep. “Bull...”

“A little more.” The other rumbled, kissing him. “I need a bit more. You feel so good Kadan. Feels like you were made just for me.” He pulled his fingers away and slowly pushed inside him, Loki feeling the blunt head slowly stretch him out just a bit.

He keened, his body deciding that however long he had stayed asleep was enough to revive him for at least one round more. Loki was still exhausted and overcome but also needy and his length twitched to life at the slow glide of the other moving him ontop, one of Bull's arms around his waist and a hand on his hip helping him move the tired out mage.

The room smelled of crisp mountain air and a faint tinge of dragon pheromones which might be helping both maintain a erection as Iron Bull set a agonizing slow pace that teased tender spots all through Loki's body.

Breathy mewls was all that escaped him as he surrendered himself to Bull's slow and rather tender ministrations until a last and very weak dribble of cum escaped him, his mind sweeping away once again as he heard Bull's quiet grunt in his ear as he too reached a end.

Loki had a few seconds to think that the weak flow inside him was a lot less then the Iron Bull usually managed to produce and smirked smugly before just collapsing against the others chest again, his breathing heavy as he closed his eyes for just a few minutes.

He was however still aware as Iron Bull slowly slipped out of him, both of them finally to soft to go on even after the rest. Loki then whined as a rather cold cloth carefully swiped over his rosebud and careful fingers opened him up to pull out the mess inside of him.

“Shh, its alright. Its messy enough right now, lets not let it dry.” Bull rumbled into his ear soothingly. Okay, now that Loki could agree to, one time of cleaning dry cum of his skin was more then enough and he tried to shift to allow the other easier space.

Not that his muscles would co-operate honestly.

Iron Bull just chuckled throatily and drew the other against his chest more properly, laying down slowly. “Sleep...we can fix up the rest of the bed later.” He promised, Loki giving a soft whine of agreement as sleep once again caught up on him.

When he woke up again the sun was closer to mid day.

His eyes cracked open blearily to stare at the jug of water on his bedside. Bull was no where in sight though there was a warm spot left that could only be his lover and the covers had been tucked well around him by said man.

Loki shifted a bit, feeling his sensitive body as he managed to grasp the jug and drink directly from it, feeling like he had been walking through the Hissing Wastes and just reached one of the camps where they had water.

It was empty by the time he set the jug back and Loki grumbled as he had caused himself a water belly. “Sweet Andraste...” He grumbled before blinking at the stairs as he heard the door open and then heavy steps, the click signaling it was Iron Bull returning from where he had gone.

It became apparent where when the other stepped up with a tray in his hands, two bowls of steaming stew on it and two loafs of bread. Loki's stomach growled hungerly and he smiled at the other, sitting up slowly despite his protesting body.

“Nug stew.” Iron Bull rumbled, eye lingering on his lover's bruises and hickies as he made his way over and sat down on the bedside, carefully placing the tray on Loki's lap. He pressed a kiss to Loki's forehead. “How do you feel?”

“Sore. Exhausted. Hungry. A bit mad at Sera.” Loki picked up his bowl and spoon.

That caused Iron Bull to snort. “Everyone is a bit mad at Sera. Cassandra yelled at the lass for a hour once she heard about it and I think she's hiding in the stables with Blackwall right now. She thinks you're going to kick her out of Skyhold.”

Loki blew on the hot food and sucked down the food, feeling starved. “No. She didn't know what would happen but I am going to make it clear to her that I'm not happy with what she did. It could have been dangerous, if I had reacted in any other way. I've seen Vashoth's go feral on dragon pheromones, one of the guys I worked with, a berserker, used that to his advantage.” He grunted happily as he chewed on a fatty piece of meat.

Iron Bull nodded, picking up his own bowl. He had read Ben-Hassrath reports before that reported incidents of it.

“We'll need to throw these sheets away...and some of the pillows.” He offered as a distraction and Loki sighed, looking at it all. “Quite. Josephine will be depressed, these were gifts from her, from Antiva.”

“We could try to save it but...its all rather crusty and I did rip a piece of it to make a gag.”

Loki hummed and then blinked, reaching up to his neck only to find it bare. Iron Bull pretended not to notice.

“...Bull...” Green eyes peered at his lover, slightly narrowed. “Where is it?”

“Where's what?” Bull tried lightly before sighing as green eyes became slits in its narrow state.

“Fine, fine. Its here.” The warrior sighed and placed the bowl back on the tray so he could reach under the bed and pull out the bag where he had hidden the collar and leash again. He pulled out the collar only and showed it to Loki.

“Its a collar.” He stared at it, taking in the size and shape.

“I may or may not have mentioned that you can find a lot of things in Val Royeaux.” Iron Bull offered slowly, letting Loki take it from his hands.

“Its for me. A collar. Its...green.”

“Figured it would match your eyes. You don't have to wear it. I wanted to talk to you about it but... well with the dragon pheromones I needed to...” Bull rubbed a horn, sighing.

“You needed a way to remind yourself not to hurt me?” Loki glanced at the other male and then continued examining the collar. The warrior blinked a bit then smiled slightly, it was easy to forget that despite not being raised in the Qun, Adaar was still the same race as him and therefor understood a lot more then Iron Bull sometimes thought. Not about the Qun of course but about how things effected Iron Bull, and others of their race, as a person.

Loki took note of the soft silkiness of the inside of the collar and tilted his head as he took in all the details. “This is made not to hurt me, to be worn comfortably. And buckled so not to bother. The ring can even be removed.” He murmured.

“Yes. You could even just hang a little gem in the front of it as a adornment, make it a accessory.” Iron Bull offered, watching his lover. “Kadan, you don't have to wear it. I'd never force you to do anything you're uncomfortable wit-”

“I like it.” Loki interrupted, holding it to Bull for the other to take before pulling his messy hair up. “Put it on me?” He smiled at the other.

Perhaps others would want him to worry about the implication, collared like some saarabas but to Loki it would never mean that. He knew what he meant to Iron Bull and knew he could trust the other. Wearing something like this was only yet another way he was marked as belonging to his warrior.

Iron Bull stared at him with his good eye before smiling slowly and leaning in, carefully slipping the leather around Loki's neck and being mindful not to tip the tray with their food over. He pressed a soft kiss to his temple. “Love you Kadan.”

“I love you too Bull.” Loki smiled softly and despite the soreness lingering, he felt content.


End file.
